My Shiny Teeth and Me
by Epidemic666
Summary: A Wee!Chesters oneshot. Sam notices how shiny Dean's teeth are, and after watching Fairly Odd Parents, decides to tell his big brother through song. Sam is 8, Dean is 12.


Hey peoples! So, after watching an episode of Fairly Odd Parents staring Chip Skylark, I decided to write this little fic. Mostly fluff, humor, and

some singing courtesy of Sammy Winchester ;) Hope you enjoy!

**My Shiny Teeth and Me**

Dean slumped down on the couch next to his little brother currently watching Fairly Odd Parents on the crappy little motel television. Dean was just surprised the thing had cable.

He had never liked the show much, although it did make him laugh occasionally. He caught Sam watching it whenever he could, and to his dismay, he was beginning to enjoy it a little himself.

"Hey Dean," Sam smiled cheerfully at his brother before his eyes went back to the T.V. Dean smiled back at him.

"Hey Sammy. You watch'n that show again?" He asked rhetorically.

"Uh huh," Sam answered, obviously not understanding that the question had been rhetorical. Dean only shook his head, still smiling. Their father was out picking up a few supplies and he had the whole afternoon to waste watching mindless television. One of the characters on the show-the green haired fairy who Dean found especially amusing-made a stupid comment and he laughed out loud. He didn't notice as his little brother looked up him, a large smile spreading across his face as he noticed something.

"You know Dean, you sure do have shiny teeth," he remarked, watching his older brother's eyebrow rise.

"Well uh, thanks Sammy. I try," He then smiled one of his most ravishing super model smiles, sending Sam into a fit of giggles.

"You remind me of Chip Skylark," he remarked, still giggling.

"Who?" Dean asked, having no idea who Sam was talking about.

"He's a famous singer on Fairly Odd Parents," Sam explained. He then added, "He sings a song about shiny teeth. You wanna hear it?" Before Dean could answer, Sam jumped off the couch and cleared his throat.

"_When I'm felling lone-ly, sad as I can be. All by my-self in an uncharted island in an endless sea_." Dean couldn't stop his little brother as Sam continued to belt out the Shiny Teeth Song, _"What makes my hap-py, fills me up with glee. Those bones in my jaw, they don't have a flaw, my shiny teeth and me_._"_

"No really Sam, it's alright-"

"_My shiny teeth that twin-kle, just like the stars in space! My shiny teeth that spar-kle adding beauty to my faa-aace! My shiny teeth that glist-en just like a Christmas tree!_ _You know they'll walk a mile just to see my smile, WOOOO! My shiny teeth and me_._"_ Dean just shook his head, no longer able to contain the laughter that had been wanting to escape him since his brother first started singing. He watched Sam as he continued to jump around belting out the strange, yet entertaining song.

"_My shiny teeth so awe-some, just like your favorite song! My shiny teeth I floss'em, so they'll grow to be real stroo-oong! My shiny teeth I love them, and they all love me_._ Why should I talk to you when I got thirty-two WOOO! Shiny teeth and me_._ My shiny teeth an ME!!_" Sam belted out the last verse with unexpected gusto. He looked down and saw that his brother had fallen off the couch and was currently lying on the floor, laughing his head off.

"Wow Sammy," he uttered, tears now streaming down his face from laughing so hard, "Never knew how good a singer you were. You should be in a band when you grow up."

"Really? You think?" Sam question hopefully, and Dean nodded his head.

"What's all the excitement about?" Both boys turned to see there father standing in the doorway carrying a bag of groceries. Dean sent Sam a mischievous smirk.

"I was just singing a song to Dean," Sam told his father, and John raised an eyebrow curiously, "You wanna hear it dad?" John nodded, grinning.

"Of course," he replied eagerly, and for the second time that day, Sam began to sing his new favorite song; The Shiny Teeth Song.

* * *

Hope you and you're shiny teeth liked the fic ;) Like I said, random, cracky and fluffy. Remember to review!


End file.
